Mind Melter
by LordFrieza
Summary: A machine to help with sleep has affected some of the heroines of the Justice League. Batman is on the case... But he has to do this through another body... Can he overcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Melter **

**Introduction**

(Watchtower - brig)

The woman sitting inside of the brig looks at the nondiscipt room. There is nothing special or esspecially comforting inside of it, but then again it isn't uncomfortable either. She looks at her hands and sees the burn marks from prying open a high security vault inside of Wayne Tech and feels a slight pain from guilt surrounding her. She doesn't want to cry, and she refuses to believe that the person on the security tape is her, but there it is clear as day. She flies in, takes out three security guards, gets past all of the security measures, and then rips the vault door off. She looks up as the brig door opens and Clark steps inside. He can't look her in the eyes right now. She wants to tell him that it wasn't her, but the camera didn't lie.

"Kara... Why did you do it? Why did you rip off thirty million dollars worth of security, and weapon research... And... Kara why did you put Bruce into a coma?" Clark asked as he looked at the floor.

"I... Clark I swear I didn't do it. I know that it sounds crazy, but I really don't remember doing any of those things! Maybe Grog.." She started before Clark finally shot a look at her.

"Grog is locked up and a specialized mental blocker is containing his mind control abilities. Kara you acted just like Galatea and we know that it wasn't her. She's still recovering in the Metrotower." Clark said as his voice became heated.

"Where's Di? God I need to talk to her." Kara said as she started to realize the seriousness of the situation.

"You don't want to talk to her right now Kara. She's really pissed off. She and Bruce haven't been married for more than month... Damn it Kara I had to cancel her off of the roster for the next three weeks and tell her not to even come near the watchtower. She was determined to get answers the same way that Bruce does." Clark said as his fingers tightened into fists.

"Clark I swear I don't remember. I really don't know what happened. All I know is one minute I'm at S'Mart with Dinah and we both look at these weird looking ear rings and then the next thing I realize is that John and you have me pinned down about three miles away from the worst slum part of Gotham. I really don't know what happened." She said as she closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Alright... Then we're going to have to check you... And Kara do you know where Dinah is? We didn't catch her." Clark said as he looked at his cousin.


	2. I'm Mad You're Mad We're All Mad

_**Chapter 1 "I'm Mad, You're Mad, We're All Mad"**_

(Gotham City - Paradise Apartments/also known as Hell on Earth)

The eyes in the dark room looks at the pretty blond that had finished knocking over an armored car. She piled the money from the job up in the middle of the room and walked slowly toward a couch. The blond sets down and suddenly she jumps as if something just shot through her. She looks around in confusion for a moment and her eyes widen. Memories of what happened run through her mind. She helped break into Wayne Enterprizes... Kara...

_Oh my god... Oh my God... Kara what the hell did we do?_ She thinks as she frantically looks around.

"I see that the effects are wearing off. Too bad you have been most useful." came a rich female voice from within the room.

Dinah looks in the direction and suddenly a dart hits her. She starts to open her mouth, but a swirl of colors slowly fills her vision and soon she is passed out. The figure moves over toward her and places another odd looking disk on her neck.

"That should do it. Now If Greg was right you should be able to have your mind melted about twice more before you become little more than a living robot. It's a shame too... Still I suppose it won't matter in the end." The girl says as she steps out.

Instead of a super villain the person that stands there looks like a grad student from Gotham University. Her thick brown hair falls between her shoulders. She looks the blond over and grins to herself. She could make this girl into a street walker when this is finished. Granted her power is useful, but she needs to think long term. She smiles at the small controller and collection of quarter sized silver disks. She had transferred several into ear rings and set up in a local S'Mart selling them. The controller could only work on two people at a time, but lucky enough for her Greg had figured out how to set up a numbering system.

_Poor Greg. You wanted your little toy to be used to help insomnia victims sleep. They could get an entire night worth of rest in a couple of hours. The only problem was asking me to help you. You poor trusting, helpless geek._ She thought as she walked back into the darker part of the room.

She stopped in front of a mirror and looked at her reflection. Her Gotham University shirt was still white, but it looked a little dingy. Her blue jeans where looking a little ragged, and she could feel the caked layers of sweat on her. It was certainly time for a shower. She grinned and looked at the other figure sitting in a chair. His face was unshaven, and his eyes where still open. He looked terrible and frail all at the same time. She softly touched his face and he shivered a little bit.

Greg was never coming back. He was locked away inside of himself and it was her fault. She shouldn't feel bad about it. After all he was a geek, and a loser, but he had been a kind soul. He trusted her when no one else would, and he actually didn't try to get into her pants every time they where around each other. She wanted to something special for him, but the most she could do now was take care of him until someone figured out what was going on. At that point she would let them follow the trail to Greg and allow them to take him and put him into a home. At least there he would get proper care.

"I'm really sorry Greg... I didn't mean to fry your brain like I did. If it means anything now... I would hit that... I really would have hit that." She said as she softly brushed her lips against his cheek. "I hope where you are is better than where you were." She said as she stripped off and walked into the bathroom.

(Gotham General Hospital)

Diana sat beside Bruce as the machines continued to regulate his breathing for him. She had seen him beaten up before, and she had seen his body bruised, but she had never seen him this far gone before. She gently stroked his hair and looked for some sign that he was coming back.

"Mrs Wayne... We need to address if you want to disconnect Mr. Wayne from life support." Bruce's doctor said as he looked at her.


	3. Inlaws

_**Chapter 2 "Inlaws"**_

(Void between the world of the living and realm of the dead)

Bruce looked over the darkness that surrounded him. He could feel Diana's sadness cover him like a blanket, but try as he might he could not escape from the confines of the place he was in. He moved forward looking for some way to her, but everywhere inside of the void was the same. There was so break from it until he saw a shape imerge from the darkness. The being carried himself with a sense of purpose and wasted no time walking up to Bruce and forming a couple of chairs from the mysts and indicating that he wished for Bruce to sit with him.

"We have much to discuss." Hades said to his son-in-law as he formed a cigar from the mysts that engulfed the void and drew in a deep drag from it.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked as he looked at the being that claimed to be Diana's father.

"My daughter has been asking Apollo to heal you. She is a champion amoung the Amazons, and the fact that she brings no small amount of grief to Ares Apollo is willing to accept and allow his healing to fall on you. There is just one small problem with it." Hades said as he let the smoke flow out of his mouth and swirl around his nostrils.

"If I'm here then my body is dying and that puts me in your hands." Bruce said as he looked at Hades with contempt.

"Exactly. I must say that my daughter chose a perseptive one for a mate. But you are correct in what you say. It is my choice to send you back to her, or to take you on the rest you have earned. So I am going to do something I haven't done in nearly two centuries. I'm going to send you back into a different body, and you will have twenty four hours to find the true cause of what put you in this place. If you find the true cause then you will have proved your self worthy of being healed. If you do not find the cause then your body will die and I will obtain your soul. Are we agreed?" Hades asked as he stretched out his hand.

"I agree." Bruce said as he looked at him.

"Very well. twenty four hours is all you have... No go!" Hades said as he flicked Bruce on the shoulder and the dective felt himself being thrown out of the void. He watched as the world swirled around him and soon he felt himself connect with something. His eyes blinked and he raised up slowly. He looked at the bloody hand in front of him and turned to look down at the dead body laying next to him. Slowly he stood and looked into a mirror and stepped back from the reflection. Outside the sound of police sirens was filling the night and he was holding a gun that just killed two lives.

"Damn it Hades!" He growled as ran in his new body and tried to get use to the fact that it was different. He looked down at his form again and realized that he needed some kind of clothes.

He looked up in time to see a man stop and whistle.

"Hey suga! Come on in here!" He said as he grabbed his crotch.

Bruce didn't say a word instead he used the training he knew and dislocated the man's jaw and shoulder. He then stripped him and put on the clothes. Everything seemed to fit alright except over the new set of breasts he had because of the body choice Hades had given him. He looked once more into another mirror and looked at the strawberry blond with killer curves looking back at him.

"This is so going to suck." He said to himself.


	4. Going Under

_**Chapter 3 "Going Under"**_

(Safe house #7 Crime Alley)

Bruce closed the door and felt the female body he was in as it breathed heavily. He felt his upper back getting sore. As much as he hated it he was going to have to get some kind of support for the glands that was hanging and swaying in front of him. He moved through the safe house and opened a closet that he had shared with Selina years ago when she had to disappear because of an angry Rolland Dagget. He took out some of her clothes and studied the sizes before he decided that they would fit. Stripping off the clothes he had gathered from the unpleasent man he had knocked out he began redressing in Selina's old clothes. He felt stupid as he began to try to put on a bra and looked at the mirror.

He tried to place the girl he was looking at. For some reason he had seen her before, but the exact place escaped his memory until he turned and he saw a tattoo. She had the devil's face and pitchfork on her right butt cheek and then he remembered. This girl was a serious hitter for Falcone. She was the assassin that had nearly killed him a couple of years ago. As he dressed he felt a stabbing pain from his crotch and looked at the pants he had discarded. The crotch of them had blood stains. As he looked flashes of memories from the girls experences hit him.

(Three hours earlier)

Denise moved through the shadows as she neared the appartment complex. Officer Harris had pissed off Falcone for the last time and now she was going to punch his clock for him. She felt the weight of the hand gun as it pressed against her back in the small holder she had made for it. Once she reached the building she stepped in and smelled the rot from the old wood. Places like this needed to be closed down and burned so new buildings could come up. After all that is what Falcone had wanted all of the property in this area for. As she neared the apartment she heard a gun shot and then another. She moved against the wall and watched as Officer Harris stepped out clutching his chest and firing another shot back into the room.

The bark of his pistol was met with the bark of one from behind the door way and Harris slumped to the floor with a new hole in his head.

"I got 'em T'Bird! I got 'em man! Dumb old shit thought he could keep us from that paper!" A voice said.

"Enough SKank! Check the hall and then get back into the room! We got to find where he kept that meth money!" A voice that must have been T'Bird said.

The man called Skank stepped out and his eyes widened as he looked at Denise. She reached behind her but the pressure of a knife against the back of her neck stopped her.

"Don't move those pretty little hands." a rich dark voice said from behind her.

She moved her hands out and a free hand from the man behind her plucked out the short nine millimeter.

"Seems we found ourselves a hitter gentlemen." The rich voice said as he moved her to the room.

"Pretty 'lil thing ain't she?" said a man with long blond hair that looked as if he was trying to dress like the late Kurt Kobaine.

"Pretty or not her ass is ours. So who sent you girlie?" The man that was T'Bird said.

"Go fuck yourself." She answered coldly before she turned around and snapped the wrist of the man behind her. Her quick action was soon ended by the one of the others hitting her in the back of the head with something hard.

She opened her eyes to see her clothes gone and her arms and legs tied out.

"Fuckin' bitch! Let me cut her!" Said one whose wrist she had snapped.

"No Tin Tin we can't go straight out killing her. After all we don't know who she belongs to. We need to get that information from her. So I say we convince her that we're all friends here." T'Bird said.

"If that's the way we play then I say we hurt the bitch!" Tin Tin exclaimed.

"Mumk ooo!" She said through the gag in her mouth. She felt the one of them move his hands down her and she closed her eyes. Her entire life she had been trained to be a hitter. Her father Joseph LeRouge had been a hitter for the Maroone family, and he had trained her for the same business.

She had trained and lived for the soul purpose of being a weapon that she never had any relationships, she had never known what it was like to feel the embrace of another human being, and now she was going to feel it in the worse, and most degrading way possible.

Over the next two hours they tried to 'convince' her that they where friends. Each taking everything she had and laughing at her. She felt her hate for them welling up and when they were finally exhausted she made her move. Tin Tin had been foolish enough to leave a knife close enough to her hand that she was able to grip it and cut through her bonds. She moved slowly and killed Tin Tin with his own knife. Shoving the blade up through his lung making it impossible for him to breath. She then grabbed her gun and checked it to make sure they didn't pull out the ammo. Seeing that it was full she quickly turned it on T'Bird and Skank. As she turned to Fun boy she saw what he had. He was holding a needle full of meth and heroine mix. The mix was leathial, but she wasn't going to blink. He ran at her and even after she shot him she felt the burning sensation of the drug entering her arm. She clawed at the needle but it was too late. Slowly she fell to the floor and looked at the back ground outside of the window.

She could see the bat signal and wondered where he was tonight. If he could have been there, if he could have seen what happened would he have stopped them? Somehow she believed that he would. He was different than her, but they shared so much in common. She was a weapon for a vengeful man, and he was a weapon for justice.

_Must be nice to not worry about staining your soul._ She thought as the world got black.

(currently inside of the safehouse)

Bruce felt himself getting sick and he ran to the bathroom. He heard the vomit as it splattered against the water in the toilet. It wasn't the first time he had seen a rape, but when he had it was because he was simply to far away to stop it, but he sure as hell made the rapist repent before leaving. This time however he had witnessed it from the eyes of the victim, and somehow she was strong enough to overcome it and take vengeance back on those that had this to her. He shook it off and looked at the mirror.

"I'm sorry." He said to the reflection.

The next several minutes saw him putting together Selina's black jeans, sweatshirt, sneakers, and his own utility belt. Before he walked out he grabbed a black mask from the days before he became batman. The mask was a ski mask, but it would serve its purpose.

He turned and felt the breasts of the body he was in hitting against the door frame.

_How does Diana manage to navigate with these things?_ He wondered as he backed up and then opened the door.


	5. Shop Smart Shop SMart!

_**Chapter 4 "Shop Smart, Shop S-MART"**_

(Near the Burrows)

Bruce caught a glimpse of Dinah as she ran from a bank and released her canary scream at the police following effectively harming and in some cases killing them. Being as stealthily as he could in this situation he moved near her and grabbed a small bat shaped tazer from his belt. As she turned to him he hit her with the tazer knocking her out and rendering her unconscious. He quietly picked her up and looked at the cash in the bags she was carrying. He knew that if she was caught whoever was controlling her would have some kind of fail safe. Either she would have her memory erased, or perhaps she would even die, but another idea came to his mind. He grabbed a tracking device from his belt and placed it under her collar and then waited for a few moments. The effects of the tazer weren't long lasting, and she would be conscious fairly soon. He stepped back and waited as she stood and shook her head. She seemed off center and unable to stand correctly. He watched as she gathered the bags and ran off with a dazed look on her face.

(Several blocks and minutes later)

The apartment building looked run down, and it was the sort of place only students living off of finical aid and fast food employees stayed at. Not too bad of a place, but still dangerous to live in from time to time. He walked toward the stairs and followed the signal he was getting from the tracing device. As he climbed the stairs he heard a female voice talking from behind a door.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I don't know.." Dinah answered in a slurred voice.

"You are worthless you know that? Your brain is getting to close to being fried. Maybe I should go ahead and do it. Then I can turn you out on the street." The voice said in anger.

He heard Dinah walk through the doorway and suddenly there was complete quiet. He waited until he heard the same female voice again. This time it was a little more timid.

"I expected the cops, but I didn't expect you... I was trying to stay under the radar. I reconsided both of the girls that I used, but I figured that you would have thought it was that gorilla." She said as her voice started getting closer.

Bruce moved further back into the shadows. He knew that she was going to try and put him under as well. He could hear her curse softly as she neared where he had been.

"I don't want to kill you, but I could use you. You could help me get back at the way the world is. The fact that someone from the streets can't make it no matter what is at an end. I can prove that now" The girl said trying to search for him.

Bruce watched her movements and saw the dart gun in her hand. He pulled out a bat-a-rang and tossed it. The small weapon flew true and hit her hand sending the gun flying.

"NO!" She shouted as she ran for it and found herself falling.

"You haven't won yet! Birdie let 'em have it!" She yelled.

A moment later Dinah stepped out and opened her mouth.


	6. The End of The Road

_**Chapter 5 "The end of the Road"**_

(In the hall of the apartment near Dinah)

The fact that Black Canary is setting up to perform her Canary song on Bruce didn't seem to slow him down even in the different body. Before Dinah could even begin he had opened the belt and pulled out a small launcher than shot and plastered a thick green goop over her mouth, but left her nose uncovered. Dinah still tried to scream, but the goop didn't break and instead it took the energy from the scream and redirected it into what could be considered a solid punch to her knocking her back and slamming her head against the wall.

"Sorry about that Dinah." Bruce said.

"You ain't the bat." The girl said as she stood and looked at the woman dressed in black standing in front of her.

"No, I work with him. You can call me 'Dark Angel'." Bruce said in the best imitation he could preform of Diana's voice.

"If you ain't the Bat then forget you!" the girl shouted as she pulled a small pistol from the back of her waistband of her pants.

Bruce didn't wait for her to fire and instead jumped forward grabbed her wrist, effectively broke her wrist, twisted her arm up behind her back and heard her arm snap as he twisted it. The girl screamed from the pain and kicked back hitting the unarmored and unprotected stomach of the other woman. She turned and her right arm hung uselessly against her side. Bruce watched as the girl took a basic boxing stance and readied herself.

"Come on you little bitch!" The girl shouted as she stood ready to pound the other woman into submission.

Bruce grinned and threw something toward the girl's side. When she turned her head he jumped forward and caught her left knee in a sharp kick shattering it. The girl fell and hit the floor with a hard thump.

"Yeah... you're not the bat... The Bat wouldn't take cheap shots like that. You're nothing more than a weak little bitch that has to rely on a bunch of gadgets and cheap shots." The girl said as she moved her left hand down to her ankle.

Bruce moved toward her and pressed a leather clad booted heel against the girl's throat.

"Stop right there." _he_ said as _he_ grabbed her wrist and then quickly flipped her over and zip tied her wrists together.

"It can't end like this! Damn it! It can't end like this when I was so close! I almost had it all! You don't know what's it's like to have everything you know and love to be stripped away from you, and then you have to bring yourself up from the ditch! I've done that! I've beaten the system and now..." She ranted until Bruce slammed her head down on the ground and knocked her out.

As Bruce walked toward the apartment _he_ noticed a person setting in a chair. The person didn't move and slowly _he_ moved toward the body to see the boy sitting there wide eyed and barely breathing. Bruce looked at the boy and the condition he was in. It appeared as if he was severely malnourished and sleep deprived. Bruce shook his head and looked at the computer sitting off the side. He opened the first file and read the reports and realized what had happened.

(Three weeks ago)

Greg smiled as he looked at the mind melter. He had designed it to match Alpha waves perfectly in almost any individual and for that reason it could give anyone a great nights sleep in just an hour or two. This would be the most important breakthrough in sleep studies in perhaps the last thirty years. The testing on the rats, dogs, and finally cats because of how close their nervous system. mirrored humans. The first test would be on himself and he placed the small metallic disk on his neck and pressed the button sending him under for an hour. He awoke an hour later to see Angelia standing there.

"Hey Angie." He said as he slowly shook his head.

"What is that thing?" She asked pointing at the controller and then toward the disk on the back of his neck.

"This is the new sleep machine I've been working on. It works Angie it really works. I just used it for an hour and I feel like I've sleep all night! Think of it! People who suffer insomia, people with work and school schedules can finally get the sleep they need in a fraction of the time, but I don't know how many times it should be done. I need to work that out." He said as she stepped forward and touched the controller.

"You know you answered me when I talked to you." She said.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"I'm serious Greg you answered me and was honest. You said that you like me. I thought that you did." She said.

"It could be that the side effect of this machine is that whoever is under it is prone to do what they are asked. It could be because it puts you under deeper than hypnosis. I better not start drafting my acceptance speech yet then." He said as he watched Angie lift the controller, "Angie what are you doing with that? No, wait!" He exclaimed as she hit the button again.

"Greg, will this work on anyone?" He asked.

"It will work on ninety-nine point nine percent of the world population by my calculations. There are a few who will naturally have alpha waves that are beyond the machine's spectrum." He answered truthfully.

"Based on our little question and answer session will anyone that I put this on do what I command?" She asked.

"It is a safe assumption that anyone under the influence of the machine will do as commanded." he answered.

"What will happen if I press the button when someone is under?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"How do I find out?" She asked

Before she could stop him Greg grabbed the controller and pressed the button and suddenly his eyes opened wide and a moan escaped his lips. He slumped back into the chair and drool began to drip out of his mouth.

"Greg... GREG!" She shouted trying to wake him up.

(Currently in the apartment.)

Bruce watched the entire exchange as the video file ended. _His_ face tightened as _he_ looked at Greg and realized that his dreams to help humanity might have brought a weapon so close to Grogg's mind control that it was almost frightening. If Angelia had sold the device or someone like Joker or Crane had discovered her using it things could have went from bad to worse. _He_ grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Gordon explaining everything and also explaining why _he_ removed the device.

After _he_ did that a sudden chill filled the air and everything began to be covered with a thick blackness that seemed to spill from the underworld itself. He turned and looked at the being that claimed to be his father in law.

"You've done well Bruce Wayne. You did discover those responsible for the actions that sent you to where you had been. Now... there is a choice to be made. I will send you back to your body, but this assassin is a different story. You've seen her memories, or at least the most recent memories of hers. She could be a danger to you, to my daughter, and to any grandchildren that may come from your union. She could be all of that unless you are willing to take on some extra responsibility." Hades said as he looked at Bruce.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked harshly.

"I will leave her body alive. In fact you will need to go to Diana and speak directly to her through this body. Ask her to patition the needed gods to make the assassin a child again, wipe her memories except for the training which will only open when she begins to train with you if she does, and raise her as your own." He said as he looked at Bruce.

"Why would you be willing to do this for this girl?" Bruce asked as _he_ indicated the assassin's body.

"Diana has been praying for a child, and it is a gift from myself and Persephone. The child shall be given as a gift, but only if she accepts." Hades said before he disappeared.

(Gotham General Hospital - two hours later)

Diana turned to look at a strawberry blond woman walking into the room. She rose to ask the woman a question and was quickly quieted by an action that seemed like one of Bruce's. The woman shook her head and glared at Bruce.

"Diana... The last few hours has been the strangest ones I've even been through. Which allow me to start with saying that I had no idea that having breasts was such a pain in the ass." The woman said in Bruce's voice.

"Bruce? Hera, what happened?" She asked as she looked stunned.

"Your prayer was heard, but I had to find out who was behind this to get it answered. I technically died laying there. Hades decided to test me to see if I deserved to be sent back and healed. I passed, but now I have to ask you something. The woman's body I am in belonged to a girl who was trained from a very young age to be an assassin. She was never given a proper home, and she has never known what it is like to have anyone care for her. In a lot of ways she and I are alike. Diana, Hades and Persephone have agreed to give her to us as a daughter, but you have to pray to the gods needed to turn her age back to that of an infant, to wipe her memory except for her training which will only come out if we choose to train her. We have to decide and accept to raise her as our own child." Bruce said as _he_ looked at her.

(Wayne manor - six months later.)

Diana sat in the nursery holding her tiny infant daughter in her arms.

"You are loved little Denise." She said to the sleeping infant.


End file.
